Pluffies
by CourtneyChaos
Summary: Your imagination can take you anywhere


This, is going to be a fanfiiction with two completely different charaters in OOC because they will be portraying my girlfriend and I. Im not sure what im going to do yet it could be one story with a lot of chapters, or a bunch or short stories of silly random things. Either way i hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction.

Rated: M for sexual preferences. and more then likely nudity (:

**PLUFFIES**

**CHAPTER 1_ **

"Chikane! Im bored"

"Well, what do you want to do lover?"

"Hmmm...something not boring?"

"That's really discriptive Rangiku.." Chikane says in a sarcastic tone with a slight chuckle. Both of the girl's on Rang's bed lay sprawled out, searching there mind's to find something to do. Randomly Chikane quickly jumps up standing on the bed.

"ADVENTURE TIME!"

"NO. No adventure time, that show is annoying, and i much rather lay here and be bored"

"No no no babe, ADVENTURE TIME! Its time to go on an adventure!" Chikane yell's with a wide smile pasted on her face.

"You mean like..a road trip?" Rangiku raises her eyebrow in confusion.

"Well kinda, i guess you could look at it that way"

"Chikane, haven't you gotten in enough trouble with your road trips already?"

"I thought you said you were bored." Chikane looks over at Rangiku with an annoyed face. Rangiku ponders the thought of a roadtrip. It doesnt take her much time to be completely convinced.

"Say we DID go on this roadtrip, what are we going to do? and where are we going to do it?"

"I knew you would give in, Heheh..OKAY we are going to look for a very precious treasure that know one has ever found but has searched for it, for over a hundred years" Chikane hold's a flashlight up to her face as if she was telling ghost stories by a campfire but...the sun is shinning in threw the windows so it just doesn't work like that. Mean while Kangiku is very intrigued by the thought of finding something people have been searching years for. Chikane get's quiet and just look's at Kang as if she was in a trance.

"Well what is this most precious treasure!" Kangiku says abruptly breaking the silence and clings onto her girlfriend shaking her with antisapation.

"AHHH! EARTH QUAKE!" Chikane emidiately dives under the blanket's and pillows surrounding them both.

"CHIIIIKKKAAAA" Rang says in a begging tone crossing her arms and pouting looking down at the bump in the blankets that is her lover. Chikane reaches out of the blankets and grabs Rangiku's leg pulling her under, before covering her mouth.

"shhh...don't wake the beast" Chikane, whisper's and suddenly the blanket's feel wet, and hard like stone, and the air smell's of mud puddles and moss, then it gets cold.

"Gahh..its freezing in here..Where are we? Chika?" No response.

"Chikane? Come on stop playing games, you know i scare easily.." Again, no response.

"If you don't come out im taking sex away for a month!" Rang says in an irritated and frightend tone. Chikane is no where to be found. For a split second Rangiku felt abandond and afriad, she couldn't see anything and then out of no where..

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Chikane appears out of the darkness lighing the area with a what seemed to be an old explorers torch. She wrapped one arm around Rang's waist before kissing her cold cheek.

"I just went around the corner to find something i could catch on fire, love id never leave you behind you know that" Chikane's wide grin made it almost impossible for Rang to stay mad at her, instead she clinged on for dear life and buried her face into Chikane's warm chest. Suddenly it hit Rang that they were no longer in her bed room under the covers. Now that they could see where they were going Rang could see they were standing in the middle of a stone cave. Rang, wrapped up in Chika's arms followed her down the path, looking for a way out. Chikane could feel Rang shaking, rather it was from being cold or being scared she wanted to take her mind off it, so she began singing.

"I will never let you faaaaall..Ill stand up with you foreverrrr-err..ill be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven" A smile forms on Rang's face and she relaxes against her love listening to her sing.

"Cause your myyyyy..your myyyyymyy-yi-yi..My true love..my whole heart..please dont throw that away..." Chikane drifts off with that last word and it gets quiet. She tightens her hold on Rang and smiles to herself feeling victory from calming her girlfriend down.

"Je t'aime ma femme" Rang say's in a gentle loving tone.

"Je t'aime" Chikane reply's with just as much love in her voice.

They both come to a stop and face eachother. Placing the torch in a just big enough hole in the stone wall, Chikane wraps her arms tightly around Rang and pulls her as close as possible before placing a loving, soft kiss on her lovers lips. Rangiku, returns the kiss with just as much love and softness. They pull apart shortly after staring into each others eyes for a moment. Chikane picks the torch back up placing her arm where it belongs and they start walking again.

"Hey look! There's light up ahead, maybe that's the way out" Chikane pointed with the flaming torch.

"Finally! I want to get out of here!" Chikane takes Rang's hand rushing towards the light, pulling her along. They finally reach the opening and peer out into what looks like a forest.

"OH MY GOD AIR!" Rang inhales as much as possible, while Chikane just watches her and giggles.

"Your so silly love, come on lets find monkeys!" Chikane says excidedly taking Rang's hand and dragging her along. Out of no where a big wooden box falls from the sky landing infront of the girls.

"Oh hey a box" Chikane says in a sarcstically suprised way. Rang drops into the fetal postion.

"Babe, whats the matter?" Chika looks down at her now curl'd up girlfriend on the ground. Rangiku looks up from her curent position and see's a harmless wooden looking box. She stands up brushing the leaves and dirt off her clothes.

"Oh uhh...ahem..Nothing, im fine an itch? yeah i uhh..had an itch. Im good now.." Chikane rises an eyebrow at her love for a moment before taking her hand again.

"Lets go check out this box yeah?"

"Okaaaay" Rang and Chika walk over to the big wooden box hand in hand. Pulling a crowbar out of no where Chikane prys the top open pushing it to the side.

"This box..is so big. I think we should live in it and never go home!"

"Yeah thats all good and stuff lover, but what's in there?" Chikane looks into the box to find nothing.

"its empty..Oh well"

"What? Theres nothing in there? no way this box almost scared me to death the least it could do is give me a powerade" Rang crosses her arms and pouts once again.

"Wait a minute whats this?" Chikane see's something craved on the side of the wooden dissapointment. She brushes off the dust to read the writing.

"I found something on the box. It says *Say the jingle and add your wish, then look inside bish!* But what jingle?"

"I like this box, it sounds badass AND magical" Rang says with a menicle look on her face.

"Like a good neighbor, state farm is there with a powerade!" Nothing happens.

"No no, it has to be carved somewhere on the box Chika" Rang carefully looks all over the box for more carved writing but to find nothing but regular wood.

"Maybe its somewhere thats not that obvious babe? Or or maybe..its so obvious that we don't see it..ahhh-ha. Im onto you box" Chikane eyes the box as if to burn a hold through it with her mind.

"So obvious that we don't see it..babe thats brilliant! Thinking today huh?" Rang wink's playfully at her slow girlfriend.

"I dont get it" Chikane says scratching her head out of confusion.

"Never mind my love, just never mind" Giggling Rang looks down for a moment only to see some sort of paper. She slowly picks it up and reads outloud

"Like state farm this box is here with a (insert wish here)"

"SEE! i knew it had something to do with state farm. It's the only commercial that makes you believe you actually get something worth the effort"

"This probably doesnt even work tho Rang, just something working with state farm, those tricky bastards"

"Well, theres one way to find out..would you like to make the first wish or shall i?"

"You do it, I dont believe in that thing already" Chikane says looking away with her arms crossed.

"Well..here goes nothing. Like state farm this box is here with a blue powerade" Suddly a thump is heard from inside the big wooden box. Chikane and Rangiku hurrily rush to look inside and sure enough there lay on its bottom a normal blue Powerade. Chikane's mouth dropped along with Rang's. They couldn't believe it actually worked, i mean come on would YOU think it would work? No. Rang snaps back to reality and reaches for the powerade, grabbing it taking it out of the box, the both stare at the magically apeared Powerade.

"You think its safe to drink it? Could be poisoned or something"

"Well now i cant you got me all paranoid. Here you take the first drink"

"No way! You want me to die? I thought you loved me? I thought..we had something special? We were gonna get married and have Chika babies. Is this the thanks i get for looking so damn sexy for you all the time?" Chikane goes on an overly dramatic rant and Rang can't help but giggle at Her.

"All this ranting have made me thirsty..You gonna drink that?" Chikane reaches for the could be poison'd Powerade and take a swig. She stands there for a moment waiting to see if anything bad happens. Of an hour and 35 minutes Chikane is finally satisfied that the powerade is defiantly legit.

"Okay its good, here you go" She hands it over to her girlfriend who wished for it in the first place.

"Okay this box is for sure magical. What else should we wish for?"

"Oh! i got one. Like state farm this box is here with a mon-" Before Chikane can finish Rang cups her mouth.

"Think before you wish for a monkey love, it could end up being evil and steel our clothes"

"But i like being naked!" Chikane quickly pulls her shirt and pants off, unsnapping her bra and taking of her socks, now only standing in her panties happily.

"Weeeeeeee! i love to be nakeeeed!" Chikane runs around in circles and Rang watches her breast's bounce like the naughty perv she is. In her mind senarios play about what would happen if she pounced Chikane. And huge grin appears on her face from thinking of the most naughty situations.

"Rang! Why are you in clothes?" Chikane questions her lover. Rangs snaps back to reality once again.

"CHIKA! What if there someone out here watching you? I dont like to share.." Rang growls at the thought of someone else looking at her claimed love.

"Oh don't worry babe, you know im yours" Chikane winks at Rang, getting a blush in return.


End file.
